Dresses and Awkwardness
by Nesure
Summary: August wants to wear something different from usual this year. This wasn't what he'd expected. There is boy x boy in this. Rated T for my language and the 'not really bad violence but it still fits in this category'.


**_Dresses and Awkwardness_**

_By Nesure_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except Susie and Olive. They are rightfully mine (though I hate them to no end). There is also major hints of boy/boy and there is cross-dressing. If you don't like it, don't read this fan-fiction.**_

_Summary: August wants to wear something different from usual this year. This isn't what he expected._

* * *

August stumbled towards Susie. "Guys, um, girls, I didn't mean this-" he pointed to his outfit- "when I said I wanted new clothes to wear." Susie giggled, and playfully slapped August on the back. _Hard. _August winced at the impact, and thought, _Why are girls so weird sometimes?_

"_Aww, _Auggie, you look so _cute_ in that dress!" Olive cooed, patting him on the head. August scowled, folding his arms. "Oh, don't get mad, dear, once Jack sees you, he'll go cray-cray over you!" At this remark, August's face burned with pure embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" he stuttered, covering his face while looking down at the floor. Not to mention the high heels- man, they're killing his feet. Pointing to them and looking up, the male asked, "Also, can I take these off? They're killing my feet." The two girls looked disappointed, but they allowed him to take them off. "Girls," August mumbled under his breath as he put on his socks.

* * *

Jack let out a sigh as he sat beside the two doors. Glancing down at his wrist, he mentally punched himself in the shoulder. He didn't have a watch, and even if he did, it'd be too difficult to make out the numbers. Jack sighed once more, and pulled himself off the floor, walking over to the doors. He walked out into the hallway, and went to find August.

Outside the gymnasium, he heard the chatter of girls and boys walking towards the two metal doors. Walking to his right, Jack looked up at the clock. It read: 6:30. _August said he'd come around this time,_ Jack thought, as he turned a corner.

Bumping into a girl, Jack fell backwards, along with the other. Jack stood up and apologized, putting a hand out to help her. The girl below him grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up, straightening the folds on her silk dress. The girl mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and turned her face away from Jack. Seeing this behavior made him think that she was quite shy, and- he dare say it- cute. "Sorry," Jack apologized, dusting himself off. "by the way-" Just then, the girl suddenly started running, and Jack ran after her, yelling, "_Wait! Have you-_" When the girl turned the corner, he knew it was pointless. "...seen August...?"

What a help _she_ was.

Jack shook his head, and continued to look for August.

* * *

When Jack was out of hearing range, August let out a huge sigh. That was _close_. Rubbing the dress's material between his index finger and thumb, he stumbled over to the gym. _Man, I'll never get used to these._

Inside the gym, August walked over to the two girls. "Oh, hi Auggie! What happened with you and your 'boyfriend'?" Susie asked, poking August's chest. Olive asked the same question. Feeling blood rushing to his face, he rolled his eyes while shaking his head. When he was about to walk away, the bottom of the dress flew up.

"_What the heck?!_" August shrieked, as he slammed down his hands. The two girls' eyes widened, and August overheard a chuckle. Turning around, he saw Julian standing there smirking like he won a million dollars.

"I didn't know that you were a cross-dresser, _August_," Julian snickered, walking in front of him, his hands behind his back. "and I didn't know you were _gay_ either- especially for _Jack_." Leaning into August's face, Julian placed his hands on August's shoulders, slowly guiding him to a wall. The shorter male recoiled from his touch, smacking away the other's hands.

"Leave me _alone_, Julian!" August shouted, pushing Julian away. Sneering, Julian pinned the other male's hands to the wall.

"You think _you're _better than _me__, _Pullman? Think again," Julian sneered, as he jabbed his hand at August's side, making him cry out in pain. August struggled to get free, only to make Julian get a tighter grip on his hands. August tried to speak, but he couldn't form any words. Letting go of one hand, Julian grabbed the pearl necklace hanging down from August's neck, pulling him closer to him. "You can't win, August. You can't." he said, as he released August's hand and necklace.

August threw out his fist, but Julian easily avoided it, and punched him square in the face. Watching August fall to the ground writhing in pain and blood dripping from his nose, Julian grinned evilly, kicking August's side. "Little _sissy_," he sneered, as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and slowly walked away.

From a distance, Susie and Olive stared after Julian, then at August. They then ran over to August, and tried to help him.

* * *

Jack gave up on trying to find August.

He walked back into the gymnasium, and got greeted by two panicked looking girls. "Jackie, Auggie's hurt!" _Jackie? What kind of name is Jackie? _Trying to remain calm, Jack asked where August was. The females pointed over to the side of the room, and Jack rushed over to the area. He heard someone sobbing.

Jack finally found August, and he was quite surprised that he was actually that 'girl'. That didn't matter. Kneeling, he asked, "Auggie?" The shorter male looked up, tears falling from his eyes non-stop. Jack sat beside him and pulled August into an embrace, patting his back. Crying into Jack's shoulder, August wrapped his arms around the taller male, not caring what other people thought. "Dude... what happened?" Jack asked, but August didn't reply. He simply kept on crying. Jack sighed, and left him alone. He'd find out tomorrow.

August felt a small smile form on his face because it finally felt like someone _cared_.

But all he needed was comfort.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! Chapter 1 (maybe) finished! I typed this all down on my Samsung, and _man_, was _that_ a pain in the ass to copy down!**

**I hope you liked the story! Review if you'd like. I'd tell you something right now, but it'd kind of spoil the point of chapter 2.**

**Goodnight.**


End file.
